


Kenma's Confession

by Exceedingly



Series: Bedroom Confessions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Demisexuality, F/F, First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceedingly/pseuds/Exceedingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma just figured out she's demisexual, and that she really wants to have sex with Shouyou. Spoiler: she does.</p><p>This is an official raunchy sequel to "Shouyou's Confession", from my SFW Confessions series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Confession

Something had been nagging at Kenma for a long time now. Something thin, and short, and orange-haired.

Many jokes had been made about how difficult it was to get Kenma to look up, whether her eyes were glued to a handheld game system, her phone, or the ground. Though she felt these jokes were exaggerated, she'd never been able to argue against them, due both to the general apathy she felt toward the kind of people making them, and to the part of her that knew they weren't completely wrong. In most situations looking up increased the risk of eye contact, which then massively increased the risk of someone talking to her. She found most human interaction to be quite tiring, since it typically involved a great many social rules and expectations that she had no interest partaking in.

But lately, she found herself looking up more often. Her eyes would be busily scanning a blog post on her phone when she would walk by. Shouyou. And without any conscious thought Kenma would find her eyes suddenly following the girl, tracing the outline of her small butt in her ill-fitting shorts, the sway of her hips. Once Kenma realized what she was doing, she would shake her head and irritatedly jerk her eyes back to her phone.

It had been several years since they'd started dating, and almost a year since she, Shouyou and Tobio had started living together. It was a dream relationship, as far as Kenma was concerned. None of them ever felt obligated to sacrifice time they'd rather spend pursuing their own interests on time spent with their partners. And yet, on those few nights where all three of them crowded together on their slightly-too-small couch to watch movies, cuddling together out of both want and need, Kenma felt warm and happy in a way she never had before they got together.

The sleeping situation was ideal, too. Typically, Kenma and Shouyou slept together, but some nights Shouyou felt like snuggling up against Tobio. Kenma enjoyed sleeping with Shouyou, but she didn't mind having more room to spread out, either, especially without having to worry about Shouyou's splayed limbs. Tobio preferred sleeping on his own, but said he didn't mind Shouyou sleeping with him every now and then. Everyone was happy.

Or, at least, that had been the case... Lately, Kenma had found herself missing Shouyou intensely on the nights she wasn't around. And even when she was, it didn't feel like enough. Kenma wanted more. But she wasn't sure what. Or, perhaps, she was confused by what she had become fairly certain it was that she wanted.

Sex had never really been a part of their relationship. Tobio and Kenma both identified as asexual, and Shouyou was fine with that, so there'd never been any need to have a conversation about when or with whom sex would occur. Though they didn't ever really talk about it, there was a silent agreement that when the bedroom door was closed, Shouyou was masturbating, and they'd let her finish with that before bothering her. Though Tobio had, several times, still entered the room, typically to grab something or other, and the ensuing yelling made Kenma giggle. Tobio would try to insist there was no reason to stop, while Shouyou would insist it was still embarrassing and that Tobio needed to get out. Interestingly, Shouyou's protesting lessened each time the situation repeated itself. Tobio would probably win that one, ultimately.

Kenma had never intruded on Shouyou, though. Not purposefully. Not at all, in fact, until recently... One particular afternoon Shouyou hadn't closed the door all the way, and was too... involved to notice Kenma entering the apartment. Kenma's usual routine was to drop her purse on a dresser in the bedroom, a routine that was interrupted when she put her hand on the bedroom doorknob and looked up to see Shouyou inside, naked, fondling herself. Kenma's face instantly flushed and she quickly backed away, falling backwards into an arm chair a few paces away. Shouyou didn't seem to notice, even though Kenma's heart was pounding so loudly that it felt like it should wake the dead. What was she feeling? She'd never felt anything like this before, and, frankly, it freaked her out.

It was since that incident that Kenma had been experiencing her wandering eye problem. She was a smart girl, she'd realized what these feelings likely were, but she was confounded by the fact that she was feeling them. They'd never bothered her before, so why now? She took to the internet for answers, and after exhaustive research she seemed to have found an answer. She was ace, or, specifically, she was on that spectrum. But more specifically, she now thought she was something called 'demisexual'. Essentially, she didn't feel sexual desire in a general sense, but instead, only when she already developed a deep emotional bond with someone.

And once she realized this, she realized that her walking in on Shouyou hadn't triggered these feelings, it had only exacerbated them to the point that she could no longer ignore them. She had felt this way toward Shouyou for a long time, but because she didn't know what the feelings were, and didn't think they could be sexual, she had ignored them.

But now she didn't know what to do with this information. So many conflicting emotions raged inside her. How would Shouyou react? Probably wonderfully... she loved the girl at least partially because of how accepting she was about most things. But more importantly... could Kenma ever be comfortable having sex? She hadn't even masturbated before... it had simply never appealed to her. And she'd never been particularly confident about her body... she liked it more after years of hormones, but she still wasn't sure it would be considered attractive, especially since she had only recently begun worrying about that at all. She'd never even been naked around Shouyou, or Tobio, for that matter. Shouyou always slept naked, which Kenma didn't mind, despite being a habitual wearer of pajamas.

Would Tobio be okay with her and Shouyou having sex? Probably. It's not as though he were interested, and they were all dating, kind of. They were both dating Shouyou, anyway. Their relationship with each other was a little less clear.

No longer able to reason herself out of doing otherwise, Kenma realized she had to talk to them. It was with this in mind that she approached Tobio one afternoon, before Shouyou had returned home.

"Tobio," she said quietly, from the arm chair she was scrunched up in. He was standing in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich, and his only response was to look up at her and cock his head to the side. Toes flexing a little against the edge of the chair, Kenma's eyes darting upward and then back to her phone. "I figured out that I'm not ace. Or, well, I'm still on that spectrum, but I'm demisexual, not just asexual."

Tobio stared, obviously not getting it. "So...?"

"So I want to have sex with Shouyou."

"Just Shouyou?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause, then Tobio shook his head up and down a little, crossing his arms. "Okay, that makes sense. Have fun."

Sitting up slightly, eyes leaving her phone, Kenma said, "So you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tobio responded, frowning a little.

"I don't know."

Eyes returning to the half-made sandwich, Tobio said, "Well, I am. I'll get some earmuffs or something so you two won't wake me up."

Kenma's face felt a little hot, but he was right, that was probably a good idea. "Why are you holding the knife like that, by the way?" she said, eyes glancing down at Tobio's hands. He was grasping the knife with this fingers and palm facing upwards, which she couldn't imagine was comfortable.

It was Tobio's turn to have a flushed face. "Is this... not how you hold it?"

"It's probably making it more difficult than it needs to be..." Kenma said. Swiftly getting to her feet, she shuffled over to him, gently taking his hand in hers. "Look, if you hold it like this... you'll probably have an easier time."

When she returned to her chair a few minutes later, her mind went back to the whole 'having sex' issue. One down, one to go. Unfortunately, that one proved much more difficult than she'd expected.

Despite several halting attempts, she kept finding herself sweeping the issue away, saying things like "nevermind" or "don't worry about it" when pressed. Tobio caught her eyes once or twice when this happened, a touch of concern in his own, but she didn't want to ask him for help. This was something she wanted to do on her own.

Yet still, by the time they'd all gotten in bed for the night, Shouyou once again sleeping with her, no progress had been made.

As usual, Shouyou was out like a light, instantly snoring. Kenma was actually a little surprised Tobio hadn't bought something to cover his ears before - she supposed both of them had simply gotten used to the sound at this point, as one gets used to living near train tracks.

Lying on her back, Kenma turned her head, staring at the ruffled orange hair beside her. Shouyou tended to turn back and forth to either side as she slept, and currently, she was turned away from Kenma. Why hadn't she been able to say anything? It's not like she had any reason to worry about Shouyou taking it badly. Heck, the girl would probably be all over Kenma once she knew. ...Maybe that was it. Fear of the unknown, fear of what sex was actually like beyond the words and pictures she'd seen on the tiny world of her phone screen.

Frustrated, she softly punched the bed. She wanted this, and yet the only thing holding her back was herself. Glancing back up at the messy orange head, Kenma's eyes roamed up and down her girlfriend's body. She took note of the the soft curve of Shouyou's neck, the subtle stretch marks on her sides near her breasts, her round butt, more defined than Kenma's had ever or probably would ever be. Tentatively, she eased closer to the object of her affection, turning on her side as well, so that their backs were against each other. If she were braver, she might have spooned Shouyou. Instead, she pressed herself against the sleeping woman, enjoying the heat that flowed through her. It was unfortunate that she hadn't managed to talk to Shouyou today; she'd just have to try again tomorrow. At least she had this pleasant warmth, and her thoughts.

With a bit of slurred, sleepy mumbling, Shouyou suddenly turned toward Kenma, one leg and arm draping over her. Before coming to a rest, Shouyou's fingers grazed Kenma's nearest breast, unexpectedly stimulating her nipple. A surprised squeak was only barely contained. The sleeping girl stopped moving, her continued snoring a clear sign that she hadn't regained consciousness.

Lying still for a few moments to catch her breath, Kenma found herself unable to fall asleep. Something had been stirred up inside her. The warm air of Shouyou's breath tickled her ears, feeding the growing feeling that had made her legs start to squirm ever so slightly. Her body felt tingly, expectant, in a way she had no experience with. A strange warmth, not caused by the covers or by Shouyou's own body heat, pervaded her. She pressed backward into her sleeping girlfriend, feeling as though she might melt into the other girl. In this moment, she wanted nothing more.

Unconsciously, longingly, her hips began to gyrate in slow circles, pressing into Shouyou's bare lap. Heat, almost like an itch, built up in Kenma, her grinding the only way it felt as though she could relieve it. Something stirred on Shouyou's end, growing, pressing against Kenma's rotating backside. It slipped between Kenma's pajama-covered cheeks, fueling her arousal like gasoline thrown on a fire. Grinding her hips against Shouyou even more frantically, Kenma's breath went ragged. One hand flew up to her mouth, covering it in an effort to stifle her aroused gasps.

"K-kenma...?" whispered a sleepy voice next to her ear.

Instantly, her body was ice, her heart pounding in her chest like a bull trying to escape its pen. Only now did she realize what she'd been doing, how far gone she was. Without even holding a conversation with the woman, Kenma had given her an erection and woken her up in the middle of the night. Mentally taking stock of her own situation, she realized that her sex, which didn't really get erect anymore, had leaked a ridiculous amount of fluid into her panties. This had happened, to much lesser extents, before, but she hadn't recognized it as a sign of arousal until now, which seemed absurd in retrospect.

"Kenma... were you... You were grinding against me, right? That wasn't a dream?" Shouyou whispered in disbelief, less sleep in her voice this time.

Face burning, any attempt at words caught in Kenma's throat. Forcing a large lump down her throat, she finally stammered, "U-um... y-y-yes....?"

Shouyou pulled away, propping herself up on an elbow and gently tugging at Kenma's arm. Tentatively, the red-faced girl turned onto her back, though she couldn't bring herself to look Shouyou in the eye.

"But you... I thought... I thought you didn't like that stuff," Shouyou said, her voice still low.

Looking anywhere but Shouyou, Kenma muttered, "I-I thought so too, b-but... I was telling Tobio.... I, u-um... I'm demisexual, a-actually." She didn't have to look at Shouyou's face to know it displayed confusion. "So, u-um, basically... I... want to have sex with... you... only you..."

A light press against her cheek turned her head, her golden eyes finally meeting Shouyou's brown ones. "You do!?" Shouyou said, voice almost too loud to be a whisper.

Kenma found it difficult to maintain eye contact, but she did her best. "Y-yes. I have for a w-while, I just... didn't realize until recently."

"Fwaaaah!" Shouyou said in not-really-a-whisper, eyes practically sparkling.

"If I'd known you were that eager I would've stopped by the store to get earmuffs before bed," an unexpected voice said from the foot of the bed. Heart skipping a beat, Kenma grabbed at the covers and pulled them over her shoulders, despite still being fully clothed.

"Bakageyama!" Shouyou shouted with a pout, chucking her pillow at him.

The pillow bounched off Tobio and onto the bed. Shuffling awkwardly, he muttered, "Sorry... I didn't mean..." Grabbing the pillow and tossing it back to Shouyou, he said, "You two keep going, I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"T-Tobio..." Kenma started, but he shook his head.

"It's fine, Kenma. Have fun. Seriously."

He walked toward the door while Shouyou loudly whispered, "You think he's dem-sexual too?"

"Definitely not," Tobio replied before pulling the door closed behind him.

Cheeks burning, Kenma huddled beneath the covers, pulling them up over her head. Shouyou slowly and awkwardly eased them down, until most of Kenma's crimson face was revealed. She stared up at Shouyou, tears in the corner of her eyes, the orange-haired girl now hovering over her with arms on either side.

"Why didn't you tell me before, like you did Bakageyama?" Shouyou said, her pout returning.

"I... I tried, b-but... I was too nervous. I d-didn't know if you'd want to, or what it would be like..."

"U-um... You..." Now Shouyou seemed to be having trouble speaking. "You're really beautiful, you know." This wasn't helping the burning cheeks problem. "I.... If you're, like, sure and stuff. With the sex." Kenma blinked slowly. Shouyou leaned into one arm, the other rising up to the back of her head to nervously rub it. "If you want to, I want to, too. To, um... have sex. With you."

More tears forming, Kenma shook her head up and down. "Yes, p-please."

Shouyou grinned nervously, her arm jutting back down to maintain her balance. "So... what do you...?"

"Kiss me," Kenma said quietly.

Swallowing a lump that had apparently formed in her throat, Shouyou shook her head up and down and leaned forward. Halfway there, Kenma reached up, her soft hands pulling Shouyou's face close, crushing their lips together.

The pair had kissed each other before, but never like this. Heat was burning Kenma up inside, making her push her lips against Shouyou's eagerly, desperately, her lips parting and tongue lapping invitingly against Shouyou's momentarily closed mouth. Her lips parted too, and their tongues met for the first time, each one intent on exploring every inch of the other. When the shorter girl finally pulled away to catch her breath, Kenma stared longingly, her tongue running over the soft wetness of her lips.

"Can I...?" Shouyou said, gesturing at Kenma's breasts. Kenma shook her head vigorously, barely resisting the urge to grab a fistful of orange hair and pull Shouyou directly into her chest.

Tentatively at first, Shouyou's calloused hand closed over Kenma's still clothed breast, kneading the soft tissue throug the fabric and quickly discovering a hardened point pressing back from the stimulation. "They're... so much bigger than mine..." Shouyou said in wonder.

Squirming, voice breathy and halting, Kenma said, "They're -! Not that... Big -!"

Through her squinting eyes Kenma saw Shouyou grin, undoubtedly enjoying her reaction. "Well they're bigger than mine. I've barely got anything."

Unthinkingly, Kenma's arm shot out to grab one of Shouyou's tiny hanging breasts, squeezing and making Shouyou squeak. "I like them, though..." Kenma said, face burning hotter from her own unexpected boldness.

Wordlessly, Shouyou fell forward, lips mashing against Kenma's once more before pecking all over the girl's red face. Her roaming mouth find its way to Kenma's neck, drawing moans. As though testing the waters, she pressed her lips against different areas of Kenma's neck before adding her tongue and even her teeth, haphazardly cycling between them. Kenma's breathing went ragged - short, unavoidable moans pouring out of her open mouth. She pushed her leg against Shouyou's erect heat, making the girl moan into her neck. Desire overcame her - she wanted more than to simply press against that warmth.

Pressing against Shouyou's shoulders, Kenma pushed the eager girl away. Shouyou stared questioningly, Kenma answering the stare with the words, "I... want to."

"Want to what?" Shouyou said just a second before being pushed onto her back.

Kenma's mouth was instantly on Shouyou's neck, kissing, licking, nibbling. She took careful note of Shouyou's reaction to each, and to the reaction to where they were done. All three options worked well, though Shouyou's breath hitched the most when Kenma licked from her shoulder to just under her ear.

Wandering fingers traced lines down Shouyou's chest, spreading out around the soft skin of her breast. One finger grazed the already erect nipple, playfully flicking it, making Shouyou's breath catch and her chest jut forward. Smirking, Kenma rolled two fingers over the erect tissue, tracing small circles and eliciting wonderful sounds amidst the ragged breathing pouring out of the orange-haired girl's mouth.

Curiosity needing instant satiation, Kenma's lips pulled away from Shouyou's soft wet neck while her body shuffled downwards, bringing her head in line with Shouyou's chest. "K-kenma...?" Shouyou stuttered, somehow unsure of the obvious intent. Running short nails over the curve of Shouyou's neck, Kenma leaned her head forward, pink tongue flicking out at Shouyou's breast like a snake. The orange-haired girl let out something between a moan and a shout, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily. Tongue tracing circles around Shouyou's nipple, Kenma pressed her lips down over it. She eagerly licked and sucked at the engorged tissue, drawing short, stilted moans from her squirming girlfriend.

Wandering fingers once more roamed Shouyou's body, nails running down the girl's stomach, fuzzy pubic mound, and arriving at the furnace that was her erection. Shouyou's breath loudly caught in her throat as Kenma's fingers softly ran over the whole area, her hand cupping and lightly kneading it.

Mouth and tongue still working Shouyou's breasts, periodically moving from one to the other, Kenma's fingers traced over her girlfriend's cock, rubbing small circles around different sections of it, looking for reactions. Just under the head on either side seemed particularly sensitive, as well as a small area near the base on the outer side, which made Shouyou sharply inhale and roll her eyes back into her head each time Kenma rubbed against it.

Slowly, somewhat reluctantly, Kenma pulled her lips away from Shouyou's chest. Shuffling downwards again, she kept one hand up where she was leaving, tracing lazy circles around Shouyou's nipples and periodically pulling at them.

With Kenma's head nearing her crotch, Shouyou seemed inspired to speak again. "K-k-kenma, you don't- you don't have-"

"I want to," Kenma replied, staring into Shouyou's eyes with hunger reflecting in her own. Poking her tongue out, she licked just under the head of Shouyou's dick, sending a shiver down the girl's spine that made her body jerk involunarily. Bending the throbbing organ toward her, Kenma licked all around the head, getting more spasms and a throaty moan as a reward. Thin, clear liquid leaked from Shouyou, Kenma's tongue eagerly licking it up. There wasn't much of a taste, but there was an interesting sticky texture to it.

Shuffling forward for a better angle, Kenma brought her lips down around Shouyou's warm cock, her lips passing the head by a small margin, her tongue running over and under it. Gasps and moans, louder and even less controlled than before, graced her ears, her girlfriend writhing beneath her. Precum spilling into her mouth, she took even more of Shouyou into her, but found herself unable to fit the whole length. Swirling her tongue around, she slowly dragged her lips back up until they slipped off Shouyou's head with a wet sound.

Breathing heavily, Shouyou's eyes fluttered open, meeting Kenma's. A faint grin graced the golden-eyed girl's face right before she lowered her head again, this time to lick up and down Shouyou's shaft, making the orange-haired girl slam her head backward into the bed. Moving forward just a little more, Kenma positioned herself over Shouyou and once more took her into her mouth. This time, she was able to fit most of Shouyou inside, including the sensitive area near the base. She pressed her tongue against it, making her girlfriend's whole body shake, and a sharp cry tear out of her mouth, her dick briefly jabbing into the back of Kenma's throat.

Slowly, taking care not to tempt her gag reflex further or to graze Shouyou with her teeth, she bobbed up and down, her tongue sliding all over Shouyou's length, pressing into the sensitive spot every time she was close enough. The sounds escaping Shouyou's mouth grew louder and more frantic, her breathing coming in sharp bursts.

"K -! Kenma! I'm... I'm going to..." Shouyou barely squeaked out.

Kenma didn't relent. Pushing through the growing ache of her neck and mouth, she slid her tongue and lips over Shouyou quicker and quicker, the girl's mangled cries only fueling her further. With one last press of her tongue against Shouyou's weak spot, her gorgeous girlfriend was pushed over the edge. Hips jerking upwards, Shouyou screamed, her dick shooting small ribbons of cum down Kenma's throat. Waiting for the spasming, spurting organ to calm itself, Kenma slowly raised her head until Shouyou's shaft popped out of her mouth, a bit of cum and spittle dribbling down her chin. She licked up what she could, wiping the rest on her pajama sleeve.

Running her fingers up and down Shouyou's chest, she patiently waited for the girl's breathing to normalize. "That was... that was way better than masturbating," Shouyou said, after about a minute.

Faint grin returning, Kenma said, "I tried."

"You succeeded!" Shouyou shouted. Jolting up, Shouyou wrapped her arms around Kenma's shoulders, smashing her lips against the blonde-haired girl's cheek. "Let's get back to you now!" she said excitedly.

"Y-you don't have to..." Kenma muttered, turning red again despite the fact that she'd literally just blown her girlfriend.

Pulling back, Shouyou looked Kenma in the eyes. "Do you not want me to?"

Kenma's absurdly wet panties seemed to indicate she did. "I, um... I wouldn't mind, if you really w-want to..."

She soon found her back being impatiently shoved onto the bed, Shouyou's restless fingers inexpertly fondling her breasts through her top.

"Can we take your clothes off?" Shouyou asked hungrily.

"S-sure," Kenma said, working a few buttons on her pajama top before pulling it off. Bedtime was a bra-less time, so with her top removed her modest B-cup breasts were revealed in all their glory. The urge to throw her arms over her chest was strong, but she fought it off, instead focusing her hands' attention toward removing her pajama pants. Keenly aware that Shouyou's eyes were upon her, she awkwardly shuffled them off, then lied back down, naked save her soaked panties.

"Kenma, you're! You're so beautiful!" Shouyou practically gasped, eyes wide and mouth agape. Given her lack of noticeable hips and fairly square figure, Kenma had never really thought to use the word to describe herself, but she didn't wish to argue. Her burning face that she had to fight not to hide behind her hair would have made that difficult anyway.

Kenma's golden eyes went wide as Shouyou lifted a leg over her, straddling her body, tiny A-cup breasts jiggling in the process. She fell against Kenma once more, her mouth fervently attacking Kenma's neck with a flurry of licking and biting. Kenma's mind was a haze, her ability to think becoming more and more clouded each time Shouyou's tongue or teeth found where her neck and shoulder met. Shouyou's attention couldn't be held to one area for long, however, and she soon brought her tongue and teeth to bear upon Kenma's exposed chest.

Shouyou went at Kenma's breasts with just as much unbridled passion as she had the girl's neck. The sensations rocketing through Kenma's brain were a mixture of pleasure and mild pain, the former overriding the latter too soundly for her to bother voicing a complaint. It was difficult to think enough to form words anyway. Each time Shouyou gave a long, slow lick to one of her nipples, or sucked on one so hungrily it was as though she were trying to devour it, Kenma's back arched upward, pressing into her girlfriend longingly.

One small, rough hand grazed over Kenma's lower region, lightly grabbing the whole thing through her panties. Her hips bucked, eyes rolling back into her head as her mind went blank.

"You're so wet!" Shouyou said, shocked. "And you... really seemed to like that."

Nodding weakly, Kenma was caught by surprise when Shouyou pressed a hand into her again, her hips once more rising to press even harder against Shouyou's skin. Suddenly Shouyou's mouth was on her breasts again, this time going at them while her hand also rhythmically pressed against Kenma's sex in a slow, circular motion. Kenma's hips bucked a few more times while her mind drifted off into the clouds.

The hand gyrations suddenly stopped, Shouyou's mouth leaving Kenma's now wet chest to say, "Can I take these off?" Kenma's eyes fluttered open, not opening completely, but the small tug of the strap of her panties clued her in quickly.

She shook her head up and down, the strange weight of the thing confusing her. "But, um..." She took a few big breaths, her breasts rising and falling, before saying, "Don't do what I did. Don't use your mouth. And, uh... don't... don't do this," Her hand rose up to make a small jerking off motion.

Sitting up sharply, Shouyou looked as though she'd just had a brilliant idea. "Just a moment!" she said before dashing off the bed and over to the closet. A moment later, she returned, a small red object in her hands.

"You have toys?" Kenma said.

"One or two," Shouyou said, still grinning broadly. "I think you might like it!"

With no reason or desire to object, Kenma said, "O-okay," before lying her head back down.

A quiet buzzing sound filled the silence before being muffled as it was pressed against Kenma. Her breath hitched in her throat, her hands flexing once or twice as she adjusted to the new sensation. It was pleasant, but not amazing. She indicated as much to Shouyou.

"Hm... let's try this then..." the orange-haired girl said with a mischievous smirk.

Kenma's hips suddenly raised a good inch or two off the bed, her eyes rolling around in her head and her lungs inhaling sharply. The vibe had been pressed up against her asshole, and she had not been prepared for how sensitive she was to that.

Moving the vibe away a little, Shouyou said, "Good?" Kenma shook her head as though she were a bobblehead figure. "Great."

The vibe pressed back up against her hole, making her body twist and turn in ecstasy. A hand moved up to stimulate her breasts, then slid down to press against her sex. Throaty moans filled the air, far louder than any Kenma would let escape if she had the wherewithal to stifle them. Her body shook, her hands desperately gripping the bed as though it were the only thing stopping her from floating into the sky. Her back arched every now and then before collapsing back against the sweat-soaked sheets. Her mind was a blissful void, periodically wracked by quick lightning bolts of even more intense pleasure.

A great pressure built up inside her, filling her entire body to the breaking point. It broke, rippling through her like a hurricane, her whole body shaking and convulsing as she screamed in ecstasy. Clear liquid shot out of her tiny shaft, only going far enough to cover some of her soft pubic hair. Shouyou kept the vibe pressed up against her, letting her ride the smaller but still absurdly intense waves that wracked her body, making her chest and hips twist and jerk. The waves became too much, forcing Kenma to press a hand that she could barely control against Shouyou's arm, her head shaking back and forth. Slowly, reluctantly, her girlfriend pulled the vibe away, pressing it back one last time to make Kenma's back arch before removing it for good.

For a while, Kenma simply lied there, panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She knew Shouyou was staring at her, but she couldn't bring herself to react just yet. When she was able, she turned her eyes toward her girlfriend, who she found smiling warmly at her, face wreathed in orange hair that was even messier than normal.

"You really are gorgeous, you know," Shouyou said.

"Stop..." Kenma replied, half-heartedly swiping her hand at the girl.

Lying down next to Kenma, Shouyou putting an arm over her belly and kissed her hot cheek. "That was amazing."

"It was..." Kenma said, her breathing very slowly returning to normal.

Shouyou crushed her lips against Kenma's face a few more times before glancing down, then back up to Kenma's eyes. "I should probably get some tissues or something to help clean you up."

"Probably..." Kenma mused. "But hold me a little while longer first."

And she did, the two of them lying there in a warm embrace for quite some time. And later, once they'd managed to clean themselves up, they returned to that embrace, warm, naked bodies pressed pleasantly against each other as they both drifted off to a well-earned slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a decent job for my first time writing smut. I'm probably going to be writing more, so hopefully y'all think I'm okay at it! ;P


End file.
